1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus and, more particularly, to an art lamp (or a ceiling light) with an optical application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling fitting is mounted on the ceiling of a house room to provide an illuminating function. In general, the conventional ceiling fitting is affixed to the ceiling by a plurality of fasteners, such as screws or expansion bolts, during the assembling process. The conventional ceiling fitting includes a mounting disk attached to the ceiling, a light emitting member (such as an LED) mounted in the mounting disk, and a lampshade mounted on the mounting disk and covering the light emitting member. However, the lampshade has a curved face with a constant curvature, such that the lampshade only provides a monotonous lighting effect and cannot satisfy the consumer's diverse requirements. In addition, the lampshade has a single structure, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the ceiling fitting.